Broken Wings
by siriuslymcfly
Summary: "This is the story of my life after I left 2149. This is the story of my life in Terra Nova, even if it doesn't start there." Rio starts off in the Sixers camp, but she isn't one for sticking to orders. What happens when she ends up in Terra Nova? Josh/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome!  
>So I decided to do this story about Josh and my OC. I know lots of people find Josh annoying, but I hope to make a good version of him :}<br>I hope you give this story a chance, because I would love to know there are other Terra Nova fans out there since none of my friends even know what it is.**

**Enjoy this and let me know if I should continue.**

* * *

><p>"As soon as you get through someone will help you with everything." I nodded at the people telling me all this information, not really taking any of it in. It could have been because I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, but it was probably due to the fact I was standing right in front of my new life. Metaphorically of coarse, otherwise that wouldn't make sense. I should probably explain shouldn't I? My name is Rio Holland and I am going back 85 million years to start a new life. Yes, that does sound a bit drastic, but trust me, life here in 2149 is probably worse than you could ever imagine. The rebreathers are just the start of it. We can't have a normal life here. Well, this is normal for us, but supposedly, before the world was polluted and inhabitable, it was beautiful. You could run around outside without the fear of dying. And you could see the sky. Imagine that, being able to look up and see the sun and the stars.<p>

I'm rambling aren't I? I should probably let you know that I do that sometimes. Just so you can prepare yourself. Because this is the story of my life after I left 2149. This is the story of my life in Terra Nova, even if it doesn't start there.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The first thing I could take in once I was through the portal was the brightness. I screwed my eyes shut, shocked at how it felt. My lungs burned at the oxygen-rich air and I tried to take deep breaths to get used to it. "Come this way please." I heard someone say as they took my arm and lead me away. I squinted and was overwhelmed by the amount of colour around me, specially the rich intensity of the green trees and bushes. The person who had been leading me pressed a mask to my face, which was a lot like the rebreathers we were told to leave behind, and I knew this was just the CO2 thing. Who knows what it's called. I was left soon enough to sit by some other people who had already come through. I waited patiently until I heard the voice I yearned to hear most, yet didn't want to hear at all.

"Rio." I looked up to his face, still trying hard not to squint so much. I merely nodded at him and he sat down next to me. An awkward silence ensued. Finally, someone distracted us.

"You all know why you're here. We need more people, and we were able to bring in you lot. Our camp has rules, rules which you will follow or we will kill you." I watched the woman who was speaking with as much attention as I could muster. I wasn't famous for being a good listener, but I tried, considering my life was on the line. I hadn't signed up for this without knowing what could happen. Hell, we were in the middle of a jungle filled with dinosaurs, we could be eaten alive any minute. The woman flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and I noticed the feathers and different natural things twisted into the braids. "You know our job. We must take down Terra Nova. Now, follow us." We all stood without questioning her. Our training had taught us at least that.

So we started to trek. There were no paths, and the vegetation was thick. It needed to be chopped down as we made our way to the camp. It seemed like hours until we actually reached the place, and when we did I couldn't see anything different. It was just the same as the rest of the forrest we walked through. The tall trees, the many flowers, the same fresh yet slightly muggy air. We all stopped when the woman, Mira, held up a hand. Her men did a call and suddenly roped were lowered. Many of us jumped, but I didn't. I guess I'm good with surprises. It was one part of my training I excelled at, surprise attacks. Mira smirked at those who did jump, then turned to the ropes. "You were taught how to climb trees and such. Well, that won't be any good here. We use these. If you can't do it, then you'll have to learn or you'll be on the ground all night, and trust me, you don't want that." I was used to knowing the harsh reality, but the way Mira spoke was something completely different. She seemed to have a way of making you believe it was do the best or die. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I was one of the first to take a rope and climb up.

The camp was not what I had expected. It was all built out of wood, and looked sort of like a giant version of the tree houses I read about when I was a child, the ones which existed when children could still play outside. There were different buildings, linked by bridges and planks, that were made predominantly out of old material. It wasn't the most comforting sight, but I sucked it up, because this was a lot better than my last home. Mira left us with a couple of her people and told us to get some sleep, before reporting early tomorrow for a lowdown on what's what around here.

"This is your room. You three will share." The two other girls around my age nodded at the woman and she left us to get to sleep. I looked around the small room, which only contained three make shift beds and a draw each for our stuff. I saw the other two girls shoot each other looks as they tried to decide which bed they wanted. I sighed silently, knowing they were too afraid to just ask me which one I wanted. So I just pulled my pack off my back and threw it onto the bed closest to the curtain acting as the door. They took this as a hint to chose their own, which they did in the end. We all changed quickly, and I avoided having conversation with them for as long as possible. It wasn't that I didn't like them in particular, I just didn't like people in general. Yeh yeh, I know, that's a horrible thing to say. But to be honest, I'm a bit of a horrible person. I totally blame my environment and upbringing, but I've been told it has a lot to do with my terrible personality. That's one of the reasons I wanted a fresh start, to try and move away from all those problems. But I could tell, just by the looks of the place we were now in, I had just moved on to different problems.

-/-TerraNova-/-

I woke early the next morning, mainly due to the forest noises and bright sunlight that I wasn't used to. We had already been told where the shower was, I wandered over there, taking in more of my surrounding as I did so. From one view point, you could see for miles out. I looked across the never ending trees and saw a couple of pterodactyls circling an area. It was a sight I thought I would never get to witness. I realised someone was standing behind me before they spoke. "Stunning isn't it?" Probably expecting me to jump at their voice, the man's face looked slightly surprised when I turned calmly a couple of seconds later.

"I guess so." I replied and he leant on the beam stopping us falling off.

"It's a shame, what we have to do to it." I knew of the plan to destroy the place, and honestly, I didn't agree with it. But I had nothing else, so I had to act like I couldn't care less. Luckily that was my speciality. I just shrugged and continued to stare out at the mass of green. "You're one of the new ones." When I only nodded in response the man smirked. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Rio."

"Well Rio," I looked up this time at him and saw him smirk again. "I'm Lucas." I shook the hand he offered me while studying him. He was weird, and had a hint of almost insanity hidden in his brown eyes. His appearance was one of unkemptness. Not like the others who lived with the Sixers, but almost like he lived more rough than them. He must have noticed my staring, as he raised an eye brow. "Are you quite done yet?" He asked and but I didn't look away.

"You aren't a Sixer." He kept the eyebrow raised and crossed his arms.

"And how did you come up with that?" I shrugged.

"You look different. And behave differently." We stared at each other for a minute or so, neither wanting to look away. Eventually he laughed.

"You're quite something aren't you? It was a pleasure meeting you Rio." And with that he left me alone again. What a weird guy, I thought then shrugged it off and carried on to my shower.

"We don't tolerate violence between our members here." Mira had got us all on the ground and was talking us through the rules. I glanced around and took note of the faces of the others who had come through with me. There was four boys around the same age as us three girls, then there were a couple of adults. I knew there would be more teenagers though, as Mira wanted younger members so she could bring them up using her methods. If she starts young, there is less of a chance that they will go against her. Specially if she gets the ones who would give anything for a change of lifestyle. Take me for example. Or my brother, Ash. I looked up at one of the lower planks and saw Lucas was watching with a thoughtful look on his face. He struck me as a genius sort of guy, but one of those mad geniuses. He caught me looking and smirked, nodding his head in greeting. Knowing it wouldn't do me any harm staying on his good side, I half-smiled and nodded back. "My orders are to be obeyed, no questions. If I find that someone has not been doing as they're told, I will see to it personally that they are punished. And if I find anyone, at all, ever, double crossing me, I feel sorry for them. Because they'll be regretting it once I'm done with them." Everyone seemed to take this the most seriously for some reason. It was probably the way Mira said it. I could tell just from her tone that the Sixers were funny about spies. Maybe they had a spy in Terra Nova? "Right! In your training you learnt how to use guns and hand to hand combat, but what they didn't teach you was how to defend yourself against our wildlife." Mira then started to teach us how to stay alive if we ever came face to face with a dinosaur, and it was actually quite fun, if you ignored the fact the situation would be life threatening if real.

-/-TerraNova-/-

It had been two weeks since I had arrived in the Sixers camp, and everything was starting to piss me off. Since I had been so capable in training, I had already been sent out with others to sabotage any Terra Nova OTG mission we heard about. I had stolen medical supplies and a some ammo too. The problem wasn't the stealing, it was what Mira's guys did to the soldiers and sometimes even scientists. They would beat them up, but let them live. It was strange, and I didn't like doing it. I also didn't like sharing with the girls I was with. They were typical teenage girls, all they cared about was boys and looks. I was surprised they even managed to complete their training back in 2149, let alone here. Another problem I had with this place, was the secrecy. We weren't allowed to know anything. A day after we arrived, Lucas disappeared. No one spoke of him, and no one would tell me where he went or what he does. We also we're allowed to know what was in some parts of the camp, such as a room near to ours, which people barely ever went into, except the one man who guarded outside. And then they would do shifts so there was always someone there. Obviously no one was allowed in Mira's room, or Lucas', but they were allowed to traipse into ours any time they wanted and check to make sure we were keeping to the rules. I had already earned myself a night on the ground for refusing to let them scan my tags. I wasn't too bothered about that though, since I just climbed up another tree and slept there that night. And they hadn't scanned the tags, so I won.

But overall, I was getting tired of this place and I wanted out. Too bad I had made an agreement that I could come 85 million years into the past as long as I served Mira. I was lying on my bed after a long training session with the man who did hand to hand combat, when my dear brother decided to pay me a visit. I was surprised, since he hadn't spoken to me since that time at the portal. "Hey." he said as he entered and I merely looked at him then closed my eyes again. "Look Rio, you need to stop with the attitude ok? I overheard Mira talking and they're getting kinda pissed. It won't just be a night on the ground next time." I sighed and sat up, looking into my brother's face.

"You have no right to tell me what to do Ash."

"Sure I do, we're still family, even if you don't want to be." I glared at him then shook my head.

"How can we be family? After what you did?" He sat down on the end of my bed.

"No matter how much you try to deny it Rio, we're so alike. Both of us are strong willed, we both want the same things. Why can't you just accept what happened and more on?"

"I am _nothing _like you. I never will be." He smirked at my angry expression.

"But you are, look what you're doing here. This supposedly goes against what you believe in, yet here you are, following orders and destroying things you believe is the way forward." I stood up and he did too.

"Get out." I hissed. He did start to leave though, but before he was out the door he smiled sweetly at me.

"Have a good night, sis." That was it. I was getting out of here. I was getting away from the corruption and I was getting away from my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, chapter one. I hope you like it, since I'm still unsure about it. I don't even know if I'll be continuing. If I get some good feedback I will.<strong>

**Please review, it would make my day!**

**-ellie xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a terrible person. This should have been up like a week ago but everything just got crazy(er) I don't understand how my life can be so busy yet I feel like I've done nothing all week..? Anyways, enough about me. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story so far! You're all amazing! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I was unbelievably grateful of my survival training Mira gave us. Even if I got fed up with her, I had to admit she knew what she was talking about. I was now in the middle of the forest, trying to make my way to Terra Nova. The only problem? I had no idea where the hell I was going. Yes, I had managed to steal a map from Mira's room before making my big escape, but I couldn't even work out how to use it properly. It could have been upside down and I wouldn't have a clue. Maybe that should have been the bit in training I paid attention to. I had been ok to begin with, when I knew where I was because I could trace my direction from where the camp was. But I had to make a run for it when I realised I had trackers on me. Lucky for me there was a little trouble with some Nykos so they had to back off, giving me a chance to lose them. So that left me lost, wandering around in a jungle filled with carnivorous dinosaurs with only my backpack of supplies and a knife Mira told us to always carry. I stopped when I saw a rock I could sit on. Pulling out my water bottle, I gulped down some while I tried to think what my next more should be. Mira wouldn't come looking for me until morning, since it was already getting dark, so I didn't have to panic too much about her at the moment. What I did have to worry about was the sun setting pretty quickly, and I still had no clue how close I was to Terra Nova. Who knows, I could have been walking away from it!

I must have walked for a couple more hours at least before the sun really was setting and I only had a little bit of daylight left. When I heard a cry in the distance from some sort of dinosaur, I decided it was probably best to set up camp, preferably in a nice safe tree. So I scouted around and found a decent one, which would be good enough for one night. I clambered up and found a comfortable sitting place between two thick branched and the trunk it's self. Sighing, I took out a blanket I had thought to pack last minute just incase this happened, and I threw it over myself. I had already covered myself in that disgusting smelling plant Mira told us about, so I hoped that would keep the nasty reptiles away.

-/-TN-/-

It took hours, but finally I fell asleep. The next time I was aware of anything was when the sunlight streamed through my eye lids. I yawned and stretched. Then, suddenly, a loud crunching noise started, making me jump. Unfortunately, getting startled in a tree usually resorts to falling out, which is exactly what I did. As I fell I knew I was about to become dinosaur breakfast. But when I opened my eyes after hitting the ground, it wasn't a hungry dinosaur I came face to face with. It was a rover, the ones I knew belonged to Terra Nova. A couple of soldiers jumped out and surrounded me, their guns up and ready. I groaned and started to get up, stretching my aching limbs. That tree wasn't nearly as comfortable as I had thought last night. I wasn't too worried about the guns, as I knew they wouldn't shoot without reason, and I wasn't giving them a reason, yet. When I stood straight, one of them shouted at me to put my hands up. I did so, and another came over to check for weapons. They found the knife. I don't think they liked that very much. Somehow they were able to tell I was a Sixer. It was weird to hear them calling me that, since I never really thought of myself as one. I always referred to the others as Sixers, but never counted myself in that crowd.

I still had two men on me with guns, while the other was on the radio to what I'm guessing was Terra Nova base, possibly even Commander Taylor himself. I looked at the two soldiers with the guns, and saw they were both surprisingly young. Well, not surprisingly since I had seen their patrols before, but it was odd to think they were a few years away from my age. They always looked much more grown up at a distance. I smiled at them but they didn't smile back, instead both exchanging incredulous looks. The third had finished on the radio, and came over to us. "Why are you here?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Trust me, it's a long story. But I'd rather explain it to Commander Taylor himself. And I would like to get out of this jungle please, I sort of have some people after me." That made them frown. They must have assumed I was on some sort of Sixers mission, so when I admitted the Sixers were after me, it threw them. When they didn't lower their weapons or make any movement to take me in, I sighed again. "Look, you can tie me up and gag me if you want, I just really really want to speak to Commander Taylor. Hell, you can keep two of you with me at all times if you really want." They debated this quietly, then the third got the radio out. He spoke quickly and quietly, so I didn't hear the conversation. In the end though he nodded and gestured for the other two to bind my hands and take me in. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second." The weapons were up in seconds when I refused to be tied up. "Oh calm down soldiers. I just need my bag." One of them grabbed it and I rolled my eyes, but allowed them to tie my hands behind my back.

-/-TN-/-

The trip was relatively quiet, as they really had no idea what to say to me. One of them tried asking who I was, but I just shook my head at him. The journey was only an hour until we reached the tree line. I could see a huge wood fence surrounding the colony which made me smile. If Commander Taylor let me, this could become my home. The gates were raised when they saw us and soon we were inside. The soldier driving, who was the one who radioed in, jumped out and was greeted by a lot more soldiers. I caught a glimpse of Commander Taylor himself through the gap in the rover before he moved and I lost sight of him. There were civilians out, and it looked like this was some sort of market place set out.

"Where is she then soldier?" I heard the Commander ask and the soldier replied before opening the door of the rover and motioning for the other two to bring me out. One held each arm, and I held my head up high as I got out, aware of the crowd watching. They lead me to Commander Taylor and he took in my appearance while we walked. The soldiers stood straight in front of him and I could tell they had a lot of respect for this man. Mira didn't like him, but she did say he was a very good fighter, once a brilliant soldier back in the future. I respected him for what he was doing here, even if it was for no use.

"What's your name girl?" He asked, after gesturing for the soldiers around us to lower their weapons and relax. I must have gained his trust enough to know I wasn't about to pull anything.

"Rio, sir. Rio Holland." He frowned.

"And when did you get here Rio?"

"Two weeks ago." There were a few gasps at my statement probably because the next pilgrimage wasn't due for another month or two. The Commander frowned deeper, and took a minute to speak next.

"Bring her to the Command Tower and get her something to eat and drink." The soldiers holding me nodded, and another came to take me to this tower he spoke of. The Commander then turned to a woman who was standing next to him. "Wash, get a doctor to prepare to check her out after I'm done." The woman nodded and strode off in the opposite direction that we were heading. Commander Taylor stayed back to talk to some people while I was lead towards the large building with stairs leading up to it. The room it's self was large and round, and it's main feature was the desk, made out of a dinosaur skull and glass set on top. I had to admit, that was pretty cool. I was bored though, staying in silence with this soldier. Why wouldn't he talk to me? Oh, it was probably because I was 'the enemy'. Maybe they took offence from that?

"That desk is cool." I stated and I saw the soldiers lips twitch. "You know, for a soldier, you aren't very good at keeping a straight face." I pointed out making him smile and stare at me weirdly.

"Yeh? Well for a Sixer you aren't very good at being mean." I smirked at that and shrugged.

"Why do you think I left?" Before he could answer, Commander Taylor entered with that woman he called Wash and another man. The soldier stood straight for them, and was told to wait outside. Sending a quick glance in my direction, he left me alone with the two adults.

"So, Rio, I think you need to explain from the beginning." Commander Taylor said. I frowned at him.

"Before I start, can I just ask two things?" The adults exchanged looked but Taylor nodded. "Firstly, would you mind untying me, because this is hurting my wrists now." He was shocked for a second then nodded and took out a knife. I tried not to flinch when he came near me and cut the ropes off.

"What was your second question?" He asked once I had sat down.

"I would just like to know their names, since they know mine." Again, he was shocked but nodded.

"Lieutenant Washington, Jim Shannon. Both are part of my security team." I nodded at both of them then turned back to the Commander.

"Before I tell you what happened after I came through the portal, you have to know something that's happening the other side. Back in the future." They seemed very interested by this. "They are training people up. There was about 15 of us that came through this time, but there are more there, getting ready. And Mira, she's able to contact them." This worried them greatly. "So we got trained up in combat, then sent here. They chose people who don't have any reason for staying in the future. Like me, I don't so I signed up for coming here. I couldn't win the lottery, and I wouldn't have been recruited obviously, so Mira's offer was my only hope. I didn't agree with what she was doing, but it was the only way I was getting here. So I learnt everything along with the others, and I ended up working for her. We've been sabotaging your missions ever since I got here, and I know they've been doing it ever since they broke away from Terra Nova."

"Why did you leave?" I frowned for a minute, decided what I could tell them and what would be best to leave out. No, I wasn't planning on keeping anything about the Sixers from them. It's fair enough if I spill anything about them, since there was a spy inside Terra Nova doing exactly the same thing. I was just trying to keep my past to a minimum.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be hurting people for their causes. So I got away." Taylor nodded.

"I need to talk to my people. You can wait outside while we decide the next course of action." I nodded, then stood up to leave. When I reached the door I turned round.

"Thank you." Commander Taylor nodded and I left the room.

That soldier from earlier was still there, this time with food and water that I guessed was for me. I sat down on the floor next to it and started to smell the food before tasting it. While I ate, I didn't bother being too polite, since I hadn't eaten properly in days. Sure we got food at Mira's, but it wasn't properly prepared food, and usually we had to get it ourselves. And I really shouldn't be left alone to feed myself, I suck. I'll never be able to be responsible for anything else, it'd probably die in a week. A chuckled pulled my attention away from the food. I looked up at the soldier, who was trying not to laugh at me. "What?" I asked, my mouth full so it sounded unintelligible. He seemed to understand what I said anyway and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." I raised an eyebrow and finished my mouthful before speaking again.

"If you have a problem with my eating you can turn around." My tone made him raise an eyebrow in return then shake his head.

"You're odd you know?"

"Is that an insult? Do you want me to kick your ass?" He looked at me incredulous.

"You do know that _I'm_ the one holding the gun right?" I rolled my eyes and stuffed a roll, something like bread, into my mouth and shrugged. I then chugged down some water and sighed happily when I felt full. "You done?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup. I never got your name by the way."

"Dean Jacksons."

"I always thought soldiers talked all respectfully and stuff." I wondered out loud and he smiled.

"Normally we do, but only to people who deserve respect." I feigned hurt and put a hand to my heart.

"Ouch. And why wouldn't I deserve respect?"

"You're the enemy remember?" By the way he said it, I could tell he didn't really mean that. Sure I came from the Sixers camp, but I wasn't exactly acting like them.

"Oh yeh, I forgot I just spent a whole day running through that bloody jungle away from them. Oops." He smirked. Our conversation was interrupted by Lieutenant Washington.

"The Commander has said you can stay. You'll be living in a house with a couple of other your age." I nodded.

"Thank you." She half smiled in response.

"Soldier, take Miss Holland to get checked out by a doctor. One should be waiting." Dean nodded and lead me away from the Command Tower.

-/-TN-/-

We walked into the hospital place and I was hit by the smell of disinfectant and general cleanliness. I had forgotten how much I disliked that smell. Dean lead me over to a woman who was just finishing up with a patient. "Dr Shannon?" He asked and she turned round. Another Shannon. She was probably married to that Jim Shannon man. She smiled and looked over at me. "I was told to bring Miss Holland here ma'am." Miss Holland now? Obviously Lieutenant Washington using that had proved I was worthy of respect now. I smirked.

"Oh yes, we were told. Let me just go wash up before I see her. You can wait here." She pointed to a spare bed and seat. Dean relaxed as soon as Dr Shannon walked away. I laughed at that.

"So I'm Miss Holland now? Did I earn that respect?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll only call you that in front of adults, don't worry." Dr Shannon came back and Dean left to wait outside, sending a smile over his shoulder at me. I turned back to the doctor when she started scanning me. She sprayed some stuff on the cuts I had gotten in the jungle, and she asked if she could listen to my heart and such. After about 10 minutes, she turned the scanner off and smiled.

"Well, everything seems fine to me."

"Thanks doctor." She nodded and sent me on my way. I met Dean outside, and he started to lead me through the colony. Everything was so bright and open here, unlike the Sixers camp. People were milling around, laughing and enjoying life. The plants even seemed brighter here, with pretty flower arrangements in front of each house.

He lead me to a house the same as the others. It looked like a newish build, and was painted an aqua blue on the outside. There was two kids that looked about my age sitting on the porch outside, one strumming a guitar and the other sunbathing with a smile on her face. The girl had curly brown hair that went to just past her shoulders, and her skin was a nice tan from obviously spending a lot of time in the sun. She sighed contently and I moved my eyes to study the boy. He was concentrating deeply on the guitar strings, muttering every now and then when he got a note wrong. I almost smiled at the way his nose scrunched up when he was annoyed at it. Maybe it was the way he acted, or the slightly controversial look about him, but I was instantly intrigued by this boy. Dean cleared his throat to get their attention, and both looked up in interest. The girl's eyes found me almost instantly, the boy's taking a bit longer, but they both studied me at the same time while I stood there slightly awkwardly.

"This is Rio Holland. Miss Tate I believe you have been told about the arrangements?" The girl nodded at the soldier then turned back to me. She smiled and I returned it, not hesitantly like I'm sure she suspected.

"Well Rio, it's nice to meet you. I'm Skye." We shook hands and I stepped back once we let go. "And this is Josh." Skye had to elbow the boy, Josh, before he stuck out his hand to shake mine. He let go quickly and I probably would have been hurt if I hadn't suspected it. Seriously, troubled teenage boy? The image he was giving out was so overdone. I just couldn't understand why it was him I was interested in, not one of the hundreds of other troubled teens I had met.

_**Josh**_

I grumbled again after messing up the same note three times in a row. Usually I wasn't too bothered when I messed up, usually because I wasn't really playing a proper piece, but I guess it was the heat and everything today that made me more irritable. Skye sighed happily from beside me, which would usually pull me away from my playing so I could talk to her, but I just didn't feel like giving up just yet. I frowned again at the same note, but before I could get annoyed, both Skye and I were interrupted by a small cough. The soldier in front of Skye's house stood straight, just like all the others. I didn't really see why they had to be so formal all the time. Maddy's boyfriend Mark was never seen without a straight back and that irritating look on his face that made me scowl every time I saw it. It wasn't Mark's personality I disliked, just the fact he was dating Maddy.

It actually took me a while to notice there was a girl standing next to the soldier. But when I did, I wondered how I could have missed her. She was quite striking. Her skin was a sort of light coffee colour, perfectly smooth with no blemishes from what I could see. Her features were well defined and her eyes stood out, their colour a vivid green. Though the most unusual thing about the girl was not her torn clothes or dirt smudged face, it was her very dark purple hair, which had been pulled back into a long ponytail, with pieces coming out to frame her face, joining the side fringe swept lazily over one eye. The colour looked like it had started to fade towards the ends, so it took on a lighter shade, but it suited her.

I missed the question the soldier had asked Skye, but I saw her nod. She then stepped forward, obviously to introduce herself. "Well Rio, it's nice to meet you. I'm Skye." They shook hands, the girl, Rio, smiled back. The smile it's self only improved the way she looked, and it seemed to make her eyes light up. I was probably just thinking way too much about this. Actually, I was considering this girl a whole lot more than I probably should have been. After all, whenever I looked at another girl, all I could see was Kara. Specially with Skye. It was just the way they both acted that was so similar. They seemed to even posses the same infectious smile. So why hadn't I instantly seen Kara in this girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how did you like that? Got a little introduction to Josh, and come of Dean. Kay Dean is going to be a main character in this so look out for him! REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**-ellie xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I could come up with some lame excuses as to why it's taken so long to update but I know you guys probably won't even read this anyway so yeh. I'll just get on with it. Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

I settled in surprisingly well with the others living in my new home. There were four of them, Skye being one. The other girl was called Tasha, and the other guys called Hunter and Max. Turned out the boy with the guitar, Josh, didn't live with them. He was, in fact, another Shannon. Son of the Doctor and the security guy. Even though I had only spent a couple of hours with them, I could tell he was resentful towards his family, and obviously tried to avoid them as much as possible. I guess I could understand that, since I really wasn't a massive fan of the family I had left. For most of the time I spent with them, I just observed, rarely having much input in the conversation. One thing I did notice was the way Skye acted towards Josh, though she was so obvious I'd be blind not to notice it. She would flick her hair every now and then, sending him smiles even when he hadn't said anything. It was quite sad that he didn't really notice the effort she was putting in to be flirty. That was another thing about him I learnt. He really didn't pay much attention to the obvious flirting Skye did, and it had nothing to do with her lack of talent for it, since Skye could obviously flirt her way out of anything. She had a lot of guys just wrapped around her little finger. Hunter, for example, acted like she was some sort of goddess. Ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still.

-/-TERRANOVA-/-

On the morning of my second day I was up earlier than everyone else. I was shocked that it was 6am and everyone in the house was still asleep. Though, thinking about it, I realised they had no reason to be up. It wasn't like they had to go get their breakfast, or make sure they were ready for combat training before 7. And there wasn't a queue for the shower, nor was there the risk of not getting any food at all. So once I was up and awake, I couldn't really get back to sleep. Instead I just decided to get ready for the day before going and doing a bit of exploring. The shower was warm, something I missed a lot from back in 2149. Annoyingly, since I only had a certain amount of space for things to pack, I had very little clothes to wear. After my shower, I had to just find the best things for now, which happened to be a pair of brown cotton shorts and a light green tank top. My well used hiking boots were by the front door, so I pulled those on before making my way outside quietly.

The sun had risen just an hour ago, so it was still cool enough to walk around without sweating or dying of overheating. The cover of the trees at the Sixers camp usually made it easier, but here, right out in the open, the heat was slightly unbearable. I wandered down the path past the other houses near ours, aiming mainly for the market place I had seen the day before. When I got there, after a few wrong turns, people were only just starting to set out. I stood to the side for a bit, just watching people bustle around, putting out all the fruit and different objects the citizens of Terra Nova would like to purchase. One woman was putting out a load of jewellery, obviously hand made, but still very pretty from what I could see. I had never really had much jewellery before. Neither 2149 or the Sixers camp was the place to own many luxuries. There was also the problem of money, since it was hard to come by for someone like me.

I got bored of watching soon, so headed off another way. I soon came across a large patch of lush green grass that looked untouched by anything. I glanced around to make sure this wasn't breaking any rules, or if it was, to make sure no one was watching. I then sat myself down and sighed happily. This place really was relaxing. So relaxing that all I wanted to do was lay down and close my eyes just to listen to the sounds around me. Just before I could do that though, I heard someone calling my name. I jumped up and wandered towards where I could hear the voice. It turned out to be Skye, who was in the main square, looking slightly worried. She relaxed when she saw me, and I resisted from rolling my eyes. What had she thought? That I was eaten by a carno during the night? "Oh, there you are Rio. Sorry, but we woke up and you weren't around, so we just assumed.." She trailed off at the look on my face. I liked the girl, but she couldn't be smothering me like that. I still had a right to walk around here even if I was from the Sixers.

"Thanks for worrying and all, but I'd rather not be chased after every time I leave the house." She looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it, instead just nodding and turning away. I felt kind of bad for being so harsh, so I jogged to catch up with her. "So what food is good around here?" I asked, eyeing up a particularly colourful fruit in the nearest stall. Skye smiled.

"You don't want that, it's not as good as it looks. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I shook my head. "Ok, then I recommend this." She picked up a small round fruit and held it out to me. I took it gingerly and sniffed it. It smelled nice, so I looked at her to see if I could take a bite. She nodded so I took one, and smiled at the taste. It was quite good. Skye paid for the fruit, getting one herself too, and we carried on our walk round the stalls.

"Wait, so you've never been sunbathing?" I shook my head at Tasha who watched me with an incredulous look on her face. "You haven't lived!" She declared and I could tell just from the grin on her face exactly what we were about to do. "C'mon, lets go get changed then we can lie out on the usual place." Tasha aimed the last bit to Skye who nodded happily. Once Tasha had left to her own room, I turned to Skye.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Skye shrugged.

"Usually we just wear a bikini top and some shorts. I'm guessing you don't own a bikini then?" She asked from the look on my face.

"Er yeh, I've never really needed one before." Skye frowned for a minute then smiled and dashed out my room. She was back in seconds, holding two bits of fabric.

"Here, it's brand new but it's not really my colour, so you can have it."

"Skye, I can't take this. I have no way of paying you back." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, once you have some money you can pay me back then. For now, just see it as being on loan." I debated for a minute whether I should take it, then upon seeing Tasha flounce out in a floral bikini covered with a flowing white shirt and some white denim shorts, I decided to just take it.

The bikini was dark blue and white spots, which I liked. I had no idea what my colour was, so I just guessed it would be ok for me. Skye left the room for me to get changed, and I met the other two outside after putting on my only other pair of shorts over the top of the bikini. The shorts actually looked like they had been tye died, but it was just some berries I found in the forrest a couple of weeks ago. They had made the usual white denim look like a rainbow of blues, ending with a royal navy at the frayed ends. I felt slightly self-conscious when I walked out my room and was judged by Tasha and Skye, which was really unusual for me since I had never been like that before. Specially since I had put a white tank top over the bikini. But they seemed to approve so we made our way to their favourite sunbathing spot.

-/-TERRANOVA-/-

The patch of grass we finally sat down on wasn't any different from the other couple of hundred we had passed on our way, but I didn't say anything as they obviously knew more about this than I did. Maybe this had more sun here? I watched the two girls strip off their tops and lay back on the grass, pulling their sunglasses over their eyes. I mimicked their actions, pulling my own sunglasses down. That was one luxury I had managed to procure before coming through the portal. They sold them very cheep in 2149, since no one needed them. It only took a couple of minutes for me to realise why this spot was Skye and Tasha's favourite. Just as I had started to relax, a couple of guys wolf whistled in our direction. I opened my eyes and sat up, and saw it was a couple of soldiers who had just come off from duty. They were eying us up in a rather disconcerting way, but Skye and Tasha just smirked and ignored them. Even when one shouted out to Tasha for her number, she just turned to me and smirked again. They soon walked by and the girls sat up to face me. "Please don't tell me this is your favourite place because you get soldiers trying to flirt with you." I said in a bored tone and they smirked and shrugged.

"Sure. They're pretty hot, and when the weather is humid like it is today, they usually come out to exercise shirtless. We get a lovely view if we face this way." She pointed in a direction and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, with your attitude, you could probably make any of these guys want you." Skye pointed out and I shrugged.

"Probably, if I tried. But I don't really want a load of soldiers flirting with me all the time." Tasha looked at me like I was a freak and Skye just studied me.

"So who do you want to flirt with you all the time?"

"If you're asking if I've seen anyone I like, can I just point out I've only been here two days?" Tasha laughed.

"That didn't stop me." She said with a grin which made Skye laughed. I felt like I was missing something.

"Tasha here is well known for her flirting. She's been like that ever since she got here, always winking at the soldiers and teasing them." I smirked. She sounded a lot like someone I used to know.

-/-TERRANOVA-/-

A couple of minutes later, another group of soldiers walked past. Tasha waved at one who winked at her, making both me and Skye roll our eyes. I noticed one break away from the small group and jog over. "Oh hey Dean." Tasha's obvious flirty voice was funny. Dean smirked at her then looked at me.

"How's your second day _Miss Holland_? Gone rogue on us yet?" I smirked at the way he said my name.

"So what happened to calling me by my first name _Mr Jacksons_?" He laughed.

"Just trying to be polite. You didn't answer my question." I shrugged.

"Fine. I'm sunbathing though and you're getting in the way of my light." I flicked my sunglasses back down over my eyes and lay back down. I heard Dean laugh.

"Sorry, I'll leave you to sunbathe then. See you around Rio."

"Go be a good soldier Dean, you need to brush up on it." He laughed as he walked away and I smirked. I wasn't left to enjoy the sun for long though as both Tasha and Skye wanted to know everything about mine and Dean's interaction.

"You know Dean?" "Are you guys dating?" "Was that flirting we just saw?" The questions were endless. I gave up listening to them half way through, instead just watching the two girls with my eyebrows raised. When they had finally finished, I was obviously expected to answer the questions.

"We're just friends. He was the first person I talked to here so I guess he's just making sure I'm not dying or whatever."

"But what was with the whole _Miss Holland_ thing?" Tasha seemed to be more bothered by the conversation than Skye was. I assumed she had a thing for Dean, which was why she was acting kind of protective.

"It's just a thing that we joked about yesterday. I basically said he wasn't a good soldier because he didn't talk very formally, then he said he only spoke like that to people who deserved it. It doesn't mean anything, we were just joking around." I rolled my eyes and lay back down again. "Now I was under the impression sunbathing was supposed to be relaxing. You guys aren't helping with the whole relaxing thing." They seemed to get the hint that I wanted to be left alone so we all just lay there with our thoughts. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my skin just soak up the sun.

_**Dean**_

Rio Holland. She was certainly causing a stir in Terra Nova, and not just because of her weird arrival. Since she had got here, all I had heard from the soldiers was "Rio this" and "Rio that". I couldn't believe one girl could create such a reaction. Although, having met her, I could kind of see why. She was different. And not just in the looks department. Her personality was unlike any of the other girls here in Terra Nova. She was funny and outgoing, but she also possessed a darkness about her that I couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was just her Sixers training, but I was sure it had something to do with her past. None of the others saw this though, mainly because they hadn't actually talked to her. All most of the soldiers saw were her looks. I had even managed to catch two of my closest friends getting involved in a chat about her. They claim it's her brilliantly green eyes that attract them, but I know it has something to do with her perfect physique. She probably had some of the longest legs I had ever seen, and she didn't exactly hide them. Not that she knew about her unbelievable good looks, she just seemed to act like it didn't matter. That's what I liked best about her, how she wasn't afraid to be different and she didn't care what people would say about her. You would have thought all the whispering going on around Terra Nova would affect her, but she just acted like nothing was happening. To be honest I respected her for that, even if I claimed she didn't deserve the respect.

Over the couple of days since Rio had arrived, I hadn't really given our relationship much thought. I wasn't sure if I would ever like her in the way all the other soldiers seemed to, but I did feel some sort of bond with her. I only managed to work out how I felt when I was in Boyland's place and I overheard a particularly vulgar talk going on at the table behind me. "So you're looking for a new target then?" One soldier asked another, pretty loudly making me assume they were already drunk.

"Sure. And I already got my eye on one."

"Oh c'mon Sam, you've already had basically every girl here."

"Nuh uh, not every girl. There's that new girl. You know, the fit one with purple hair and sexy legs." They all jeered in agreement and I clenched my glass tightly, trying my best not to turn round. I had always hated how the guys talked about girls like they were objects. Only me and my other close friend, Mark Reynolds, who was so head over heels for his girlfriend Maddy Shannon that he wouldn't even notice another girl, agreed on this point though.

"I bet I could get her in bed within the month." That was the final straw. I stood up and stormed over to them. They all looked up as I glowered down at them. I thanked my lucky stars that I was, in fact, a pretty decent fighter which made them all realise not to mess with me one on one. Although four against one was a whole other matter. But I didn't think of that before storming over.

"I would appreciate it if you would all refrain from your disgusting talks when in my presence." One stood up and smirked.

"Oh yeh, and what you gonna do about it eh Jacksons?" I opened my mouth to speak but a voice came from behind me.

"Sit down Hutch or I might have to report you to Taylor. You know how he feels about the way you treat women." The soldier, recognising Mark Reynolds's authority, followed his order and sat down with a glare. I glowered at the group one last time before retaking my seat, joined a couple of seconds later by Mark.

"They are disgusting." Mark sighed and nodded.

"I know mate. So who were they talking about this time?"

"That new girl, Rio Holland." Mark thought about this for a minute then smiled.

"You don't have a thing for her do you?" I shook my head.

"No, I think it's brotherly. I was the first person she talked to in Terra Nova, apart from Taylor. I guess that's just created some sort of bond. I just feel protective of her you know?" Mark nodded, seeming to believe me. "So how's you and Maddy going?" This made him smile and launch into a massive speech about how amazing Maddy Shannon was. I half zoned out, using the time instead to think about how I was supposed to protect Rio from animals like Hutch without seeming weirdly possessive or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!<strong>

**-ellie xox**

**ps I'm also thinking of starting a blog where I can put photos and such about all my stories so you guys can be more involved n shit. If that sounds interesting to any of you, tell me!**


End file.
